February 2019 Nick Premieres
February 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, February 2nd at 8PM - "Knight & Danger" (#509) (Knight Squad Crossover) *Saturday, February 16th at 8PM - "Grand Theft Otto" (#511) *Saturday, February 23rd at 8PM - "The Whole Bilsky Family" (#512) 'Cousins for Life' *Saturday, February 2nd at 8:29PM - "The Fearsome Foursome" (#112) *Saturday, February 16th at 8:28PM - "Super Ivy" (#111) *Saturday, February 23rd at 8:29PM - "Art-thur" (#113) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, February 2nd at 8:57PM - "A Knight to Remember" (#201) (Season 2 Premiere) *Saturday, February 16th at 8:57PM - "Love at First Knight" (#202) *Saturday, February 23rd at 8:58PM - "Mid-Knight in the Garden of Good and Evil" (#203) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, February 1st at 7PM - "Hip Hop Ballroom, Fun Fishing Lake, New York Central Park Egg Hunt" (#207) (Series Finale) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, February 1st at 7:30PM - "Thunder & Lightning vs. The Slime Eaters" (#131) (Season 1 Finale) 'The Loud House' *Monday, February 4th at 5PM - "Predict Ability" (#322A) *Tuesday, February 5th at 5PM - "Driving Ambition" (#322B) *Wednesday, February 6th at 5PM - "Home of the Fave" (#323A) *Thursday, February 7th at 5PM - "Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" (#323B) *Monday, February 18th at 1PM - "Cooked!" (#326) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Sunday, February 10th at 11AM - "Dave Rebooted; Germs" (#315) *Sunday, February 17th at 11AM - "Theo's Big Night Out; The Bodyguard" (#324) *Saturday, February 23rd at 11AM - "Rose By Any Other Name; Queen Bee" (#320) 'Crashletes' *Sunday, February 3rd at 12:45PM - "Gurley Girls" (#313) (Season 3 Premiere) *Friday, February 8th at 7PM - "Crash Phrases" (#309) *Friday, February 22nd at 7PM - "Synchronized Stinking" (#320) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Friday, February 8th at 7:30PM - "Rocket Dudes & Sport of the Future" (#307) (Season 3 Premiere) *Friday, February 22nd at 7:30PM - "Escape Room & King of the Lake" (#304) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, February 2nd at 9:30AM - "Pizza Pit" (#111B) *Saturday, February 9th at 9:30AM - "Smart Lair" (#112A) *Saturday, February 16th at 9:30AM - "Hot Soup: The Game" (#112B) *Saturday, February 23rd at 9:30AM - "Late Fee" (#114A) 'Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty' *Sunday, February 10th at 11:30AM - "The Green-Eyed Monster" (#109A) *Sunday, February 10th at 11:45AM - "Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Cupid" (#110B) *Sunday, February 17th at 11:30AM - "Gone with the Wand; Fountain of Too Much Youth" (#106) *Saturday, February 23rd at 11:30AM - "Mythic Mounties" (#110A) *Saturday, February 23rd at 11:45AM - "Nobody's Purrfect" (#109B) 'Abby Hatcher' *Monday, February 11th at 10AM - "Abby's Squeaky Peeper Panic" (#101A) *Tuesday, February 12th at 10AM - "Things That Go Ding in the Night" (#101B) *Wednesday, February 13th at 10AM - "Teeny Terry's Treehouse" (#109B) *Thursday, February 14th at 10AM - "Hearts and Hugs Day" (#109A) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Friday, February 15th at 12PM - "Officer Blaze" (#414) 'Butterbean's Café' *Monday, February 4th at 12:30PM - "Surprise Cake!" (#116A) *Tuesday, February 5th at 12:30PM - "Tic Tac Tomato!" (#116B) *Wednesday, February 6th at 12:30PM - "A Fairy Sneezy Day!" (#117A) *Thursday, February 7th at 12:30PM - "The Queen of Quiche!" (#117B) 'PAW Patrol' *Friday, February 22nd at 12PM - "Pups Save the Jungle Penguins; Pups Save a Freighter" (#601) (Season 6 Premiere) 'Thomas & Friends' *Monday, February 4th at 9:30AM - "Thomas and the Dragon; Seeing is Believing" (#204) 'Corn & Peg' *Friday, February 22nd at 12:30PM - "A Very Sticker Situation; When Life Gives You Apples" (#102) (Sneak Peek) 'Peppa Pig' *Monday, February 4th at 9AM - "Chinese New Year; The Panda Twins; The Secret Club; Talent Day; Stars" (#161) Other 'Specials' *"Knight & Danger" - Saturday, February 2nd at 8PM (Knight Squad Crossover) *"Double Dare at Super Bowl" - Sunday, February 3rd at 12PM Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019